


Watching From the Sidelines, Popcorn Optional

by evexe-n (manatsuko)



Series: Stepping Stones [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatsuko/pseuds/evexe-n
Summary: The compilation of Stepping Stones ‘verse drabbles, of trying to figure out how everyone else fits in that au. First up: Yugi, aka “tfw your best friend forgets to tell you he’s 1. Gay (though you’d already guessed that), 2. In love with two people that share an eerily close resemblance to one another, and 3. Dating both of them.”





	Watching From the Sidelines, Popcorn Optional

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't meant to be seriously thought out fics, it's basically where I compile everything that I couldn't fit in the main story.
> 
> First story is set sometime after ch2 of Steps of Devotion

 

 

"Unbelievable", Yugi's voice crackled over the phone.

Atem groaned, " _Partneeer_."

"You're pursuing not only Kaiba, which I probably should have seen coming, but Set as well?"

"I can explain, I swear."

"Can you?"

"...Ok, not really, but-"

Yugi's laughter cut him off. "Thought so. And, how did they take the news they'd have to share?"

Atem twisted one of the rings on his finger, turning it around before sliding it back in place. He repeated the process while he formulated a reply in his mind.

"'S not like they're sharing me, it's more like I'm sharing them. They've been getting awfully close lately, so."

"Atem... Are you jealous?"

"It's not jealousy."

The silence on the other side of the line sounded all too knowing. Yugi chuckled softly, "Feeling left out, huh?"

"...Maybe."

"In all seriousness, please tell me you didn't ask them on a date, just because you were feeling lonely."

"I didn't! These, these _feelings_ I have for them have been driving me up the wall for months now and-"

More laughter. "Months, huh?"

Shit. Atem had really hit the point of no return on this conversation, hadn't he? Nowhere left to go but forwards.  

"Yeah, months," he admitted. "I would've told you sooner, it's just... been a mess to figure out."

"I don't mind," Yugi replied, "Some things you need to figure out for yourself before you can share them with others. Though this does explain why you've been avoiding certain topics."

"I haven't-"

"Don't deny it!"

Atem groaned. "I was never any good at being discreet, was I?"

"Nah, you're discreet when you want to be, but I know you too well to be fooled. I wish I could've helped more though."

"You did help out, remember, a few weeks back? I asked you what sort of trips Kaiba wouldn't immediately turn down."

"Was that to plan your date?!" Atem pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing slightly. Yugi probably hadn't meant to get so loud. Atem wondered what had prompted the reaction.

"Yes?" he replied, unsure. "It was. To plan the date." For whatever good it did him in the end. He really wasn't good at the _planning_ aspect when it came to social interactions.

"Everything I suggested wasn't typically date material, damn, I'm sorry." Yugi's voice reflected the truth of his words. He really did seem to feel bad about it, though Atem had no idea why. He huffed out a laugh.

"Honestly partner, that's for the best. We were all already out of our comfort zone as is."

More silence. Atem hoped Yugi understood how much his words had helped him, 'date material' or not. In hindsight, he really should have told him the full story from the start.

Yugi hummed. "How did it go, aside from the Game Shop fiasco?"

"That wasn't a fiasco," he protested, "Only a minor unforeseen complication."

"Those are some big words to say 'fiasco'."

"Oh, shut up. The date went fine."

Yugi sounded like he was smiling. There was the creak of a cupboard opening, a soft clink of glass, the rustling of plastic bags. "Start from the beginning, I want details."

"Did you just get snacks?"

"I did. Now, the beginning, please."

Atem laughed, and shared the tale of woe that was his love life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ [evexe-n] ](https://evexe-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
